


[ART] Day25 Tattoo

by reafre



Series: Suptoberart 2019 [5]
Category: Supernatural
Genre: M/M, suptoberart2019
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-11-14
Updated: 2019-11-14
Packaged: 2021-01-30 14:43:42
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 14
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21429916
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/reafre/pseuds/reafre
Summary: Dean was going to give Castiel some 'tattoos'.
Relationships: Castiel/Dean Winchester
Series: Suptoberart 2019 [5]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1545556
Comments: 2
Kudos: 14





	[ART] Day25 Tattoo

**Author's Note:**

> After Castiel told Dean and Sam about his time with April, the reaper.  
Let's think Dean didn't have to kick Castiel out of the bunker right away.

.

.

.

.

.

.

“Where else did she touch you,Cas?”

.

.

.

.

.

“Tell me"

.

.

.

"here?”

.

.

.

.

.

“No . . no not there.”

.

.

.

.

.

**Author's Note:**

> Tattooed your skin with my lips
> 
> Day 25 Tattoo  
drawing by : reafre  
tools : pencil, copic on paper.  
date : 30 Oct, 2019  
2019 Suptoberart Prompt hosted by @winchester-reload 
> 
> I was thinking of Castiel's Angel proof tattoo when I read this prompt.  
And the context around it made me draw this. 
> 
> I'm not good with word. So please forgive me for the lack of content. 
> 
> Reblogable post on tumblr is here [Day25 Tattoo](https://youfoundmykeys.tumblr.com/post/188698496738/tattooed-your-skin-with-my-lips-where-else-did)  
Please do not repost/reupload my arts.


End file.
